Not Necessarily cheating Junjou oneshot
by Unlucky-charm
Summary: Misaki has been keeping secrets from Usagi...not very smart of him. rated for slight SMEX


Junjou Romantica, one-shot

Not necessarily cheating...

By the Unlucky-Charm

He wasn't very proud of himself and it wasn't like he didn't have any other choice, but it was the best and easiest way.

Misaki had first seen it on his desk a couple of weeks ago and before he knew it, he had followed him home. Naturally, the professor shut the door in his face when he asked to come in, but when he didn't leave, his boyfriend ended up letting him in. It was a small world; the boyfriend turned out to be his florist. Nowaki was calm and collected, unlike the literature professor who was often compared to the devil.

He ran up the steps to the apartment and knocked loudly to wake them up just in case they had fallen asleep. The door slowly opened and revealed Nowaki, smiling as usual.

"Oh, hello Misaki-kun. How have you-"

"What the hell does HE want?"

The devil had spoken.

Hiroki Kamijo appeared in the doorway, barely visible behind the towering young man. His hair was damp, his chest bare and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You know what I want." Misaki dared to state so imposingly.

"And you chose now as a good time to come?" The teacher raised his voice and clutched at the side of the door, readying himself to slam it shut.

"I need it!" Misaki yelled back.

"How can you just ASSUME I have it, hm? It JUST came out yesterday!"

Nowaki knew this fight would never end. He didn't know the younger boy as well as he knew Hiro-san, but he didn't need to be a genius to figure out that both were stubborn, had a bad temper and egos who kept being crushed and rebuilt.

Hiroki and Misaki had been glaring at each other for a while, which obligated Nowaki to be the adult and make a move.

"Hiro-san, why don't you just let him in?" Nowaki whispered into the professor's ear with his sweet pleading voice that Hiroki fell for every time. How could he not? He'll say yes to anything with a face like THAT.

"You better make it quick." He immediately said and widened the door's opening to let in Misaki.

The smallest boy ran into the apartment without hesitation and headed directly for the bookcases that took over 3/4 of the already crowded room.

"It's not up there, it's on the nightstand." Hiro-san said, closing the door and blushing slightly. He hoped the younger man wouldn't ask why the book was so close to his bed.

In a matter of seconds, Misaki returned into the living room, book in hand.

"You know professor, you mentioned before that the book came out yesterday and reproached me on being too sure about whether or not you had it... " Misaki grinned deviously. "The three copies of it on your desk tell me otherwise."

Nowaki chuckled under his breath, making sure his boyfriend wouldn't see.

"Shut up, you dumb brat!" He yelled.

The so called brat flopped himself onto the couch and started to flip over the pages, not really paying attention to the words but more to the names of the chapters, hoping for a hint of a hot sex scene in the titles.

"You know professor, I still don't get why you feel the need to buy 3 copies."

The brunette turned back to the first page of the book and began reading properly.

"You know student, I don't get why you feel the need to intrude on my hospitality to read a book, when you LIVE with the damn AUTHOR!"

Hiroki gave himself a mental pat on the back for having thought of such a good come back.

"That's none of your business." Misaki frowned and raised his voice.

Surely the true reason was humiliating since he flushed, but then again he would always turn red when Akihiko was mentioned.

"Misaki-kun..." Nowaki said in his low calming voice and sat gently next to him.

"Yes?" Misaki lowered his book and answered politely, but ONLY because it was Nowaki, a person he actually respected.

"Your lover is the author of the book, one would figure he would own a copy of it. The tall noirette said.

"He does..." Misaki muttered.

"Then why do you come here? Not that I mind your company." Nowaki tilted his head and smiled.

The youngest boy sighed and shut the book completely. He balanced the novel on the armrest of the couch and turned to face the florist.

"Have you read this book, Nowaki-san?" He asked.

Nowaki smiled again and shook his head.

"Well do you know who the characters are?"

Nowaki chuckled. "No, I'm afraid not. I don't even know what it's about."

"Well, Nowaki-san, let me enlighten you on-"

A large thudding noise came from the kitchen, where Hiro-san hit his head on the cupboard.

"NO! Nobody's enlightening anybody!" Hiro-san yelled.

He stormed into the living room and snatched the book from Misaki's hands. The movement was violent but the book was handled with much care just like all the other ones from the author.

"Hiro-san, I don't understand. You and Misaki-kun are practically obsessed with these books! You even have personal relationships with the author, am I right?"

The noirette stood up and spoke with hand motions. Misaki had never noticed before but; he was gorgeous. A glow of inner beauty enveloped Nowaki-san when he spoke, his hair flying off and back over his eyes and at the same time framing his face. His body, also, was like it belonged to a God. His chest was strong, his arms were muscular, legs were perfect size and his stomach flat with the sign of abs soon to be revealing themselves.

So THAT guy was with Hiroki? Why? The only glow surrounding that guy was a red one from hell. Opposites DO attract though, Misaki had learned that the hard way...

"Could I have my book back please?" Misaki asked and rolled his eyes.

"No! Just ask Akihiko. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to lend you a copy of his own damn book!"

The book lover hugged the BL novel to his chest and looked like a mother protecting her child from predators.

"For crying out loud! You're an adult and PLUS you have three examples, can't you let me read one in peace!" Misaki stood up in front of the older man and began shouting.

"You're an adult too! Why don't you suck it up and get yourself a copy!" He yelled right back.

"Stop being such a baby!"

"Grow a damn spine, kid!"

"Shut up! You don't understand how embarrassing it is for me to even LIKE these books!" The boy's voice squeaked as he blushed, immediately followed by a step backwards.

"Oh, because ME reading it isn't creepy at all!" Hiro-san said sarcastically and put both his hands on his hips, making sure the book in one of them remained unharmed.

"Well there's no way for him to find out! YOU don't live with him! YOU don't spend every day with him! YOU are not his lover!" Misaki spat, anger an frustration spilling out of him.

"What the hell-

The professor was about to go into a sentence filled with profanities, but the soft chuckle from the bedroom distracted both arguing brunettes.

They followed the laughter and found Nowaki, who had left their argument a while ago and at the moment, sat on the bed with something between his slender fingers...

"DON'T READ THAT!" Both maniacs yelled and threw themselves onto the taller and bigger man.

Nowaki managed to dodge Misaki easily but his boyfriend DID end up on top of him (for once). It didn't last long though, because by using a small force, he managed to push him off before he could steal the book away. Nowaki threw his head back and laughed at the breathless males sprawled on his bed and floor.

"Hiro-san..." he started but then burst out laughing again. "I-I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff." He teases and wiped a tear.

"I'M NOT! I just like the author and...and the... um, storyline!" He said, but failed to look as confident as he was trying to be.

"Oh, sure you do, Hiro-san..." He joked with heavy sarcasm. He knew he was plucking a nerve, he knew that he was walking on thin ice and he certainly knew that he poked the bear too hard this time.

"Do you want me to end your life, Nowaki?" The man laying before him snarled and began to get up.

"Oh please, Hiro-san, you weren't even able to get a book out of my hands."

Sure, he was teasing him, but ouch...that hit his ego hard.

"Nowaki-san, I really wish you hadn't read that." Misaki mumbled from the foot of the bed.

The dominant one chuckled and helped Misaki up. "But I must ask; why does he use yours and his names so directly? I find it a little odd."

The young man dusted himself off and glared at Hiroki before answering the raven man.

"He IS odd. That's all there is to it. He writes about fantasies he's had about me and then makes a living out of it. It's a cruel world, but it gets even worse because not only was I uncomfortable about it already, but now I'm actually starting to LIKE them." He explained and continued to shoot dirty looks at Hiroki every now and then.

"Then why the hell don't you read them at home? That's not a good enough excuse." The teacher said and scolded right back to the teen.

"Because it's embarrassing! If he catches me, he won't let it go! Ever! He might even want me to fulfill them and trust me, I've tried and it's pretty damn hard!" Misaki said and blushed, noticing how he had given away a little too much information.

Nowaki put his hand to his mouth and giggled softly, doing everything to hide it. He felt bad; the young boy was already humiliated enough. However, Hiro-san's eternal frown remained.

"I thought I had asked you not to read those books." He growled at his boyfriend.

"Oh would you calm down, it's not like I'm going to look at you differently because of it. I mean, I don't get what's so bad about it." Nowaki said casually and licked the tip of his index finger to turn the page.

"Well, I don't know. MAYBE it's the fact that an OLDER man is having sexual relations with a much YOUNGER boy, hm?" Hiroki blurted out, losing all of his patience. Both Misaki and his boyfriend were stressing him out; one wouldn't leave and the other wouldn't put down that damn novel!

Nowaki sighed but did not pull away from the words on the pages. "Either way Hiro-san, good luck forbidding me to read them, now that I know what they're about."

"What! No, you can't-"

"Wait! Not that it's any of my business, but I don't think you have the right to 'forbid' Nowaki-san from anything." Misaki spoke up. "You shouldn't keep things like this from your lover, it should be something you two have in common." He explained.

Hiroki Kamijo stiffened completely. His knuckles clenched and became white as his face took a dark crimson color. Forgetting about wrinkles, he let his frown deepen and his teeth scrape against each other. The two younger ones braced themselves for a noise to come out of him that the whole neighbourhood would hear.

But nothing happened. His body relaxed again, except for his frown and he started to take deep breaths. He looked straight into Nowaki's eyes and then into Misaki's. His lips twitched into an eerie smile and then curled up to reveal his teeth. He kept the fake grin plastered on his face as he spoke words that no one could have imagined ever come out of his mouth.

"Oh, you know Misaki, I think your right."

The two men who sat on the bed let their mouths drop to the ground and eyes practically pop out of their sockets in surprise.

"Wha-what?" One of them said.

Hiro-san opened a drawer, predictably filled with books, and pulled one out.

"I suggest you start with the first one Nowaki." He said and handed him the first volume of the BL novel series.

"Uh, um, uh...thank you?"

"You're welcome. I'll leave you two alone." He said and shut the door behind him.

When he left, the youngest ones stared at the closed door for a while more, giving each other dumbfound glances.

"That was...um." Misaki mumbled.

"Yes, yes it was...um." Nowaki agreed.

Eventually, they shrugged off the odd behaviour and curled up together on the bed like two children; reading books that children should not.

Misaki was not the most polite person in the world, but he WAS decent enough to leave before dinnertime. Besides, he and Usagi –san were having take out tonight, which meant he didn't have to cook. The thought made him smile; he had been dismissed from doing one of his most hated chores. He had never told Usagi though, because he knew if he did, the writer would never let him touch a frying pan ever again and would probably end up taking him out to a fancy restaurants all the time.

The mansion sized apartment was on the top level for the best view of the city. The building itself was huge and was the home of dozens of other rich residents, around whom Misaki felt intimidated. On top of that, half of them thought that he was Usagi-san's maid or little toy. Personally, Misaki believed that his lover had enough toys...

Entering the apartment building, Misaki did a quick prayer. He had made it a habit to do so; God forbid the day the elevator would be out of order. If so, he would probably have to camp out on the staircase halfway up the damn building. Luckily, today was not that day.

As much as he was thankful that he didn't have to climb up several flights of stairs, that didn't mean he enjoyed the elevator. The mechanism was way too slow and there would be a loud dinging noise every time it passed by a floor. On bad days, it was an inconvenience that could even push you off the edge and then you found yourself yelling and screaming inside the elevator, clawing at the walls and carpeting. Not that it had happened to him...

Finally in front of his apartment door, he was about to go in when he felt his throat clog up. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and his hands dampened. He was getting all nervous again, like he always did when coming back from Hiroki's house. Although Misaki knew he wasn't doing anything wrong, he still felt guilty every time he greeted Usagi-san after having been reading his books behind his back, in shame. It couldn't be called 'cheating' per say, He wasn't sure what it was called, but he knew Usagi would find some messed up name for it.

When he built up the courage to actually _open _the door, he walked into the lit, empty living room. The tables were bare and there was no sign of food on the counter or in the fridge, so the ass didn't even bother _ordering_ the dinner.

"USAGI! GET UP YOU LAZY OLD PERVERT!" He yelled into the seemingly empty house.

"What are you yelling for?"

Usagi-san appeared on top of the staircase with the usual cigarette tucked in between his lips. His hands were on his hips, wearing an air of superiority.

"Have you eaten? I, for one, am starving and-"

"Would you calm down." Usagi cut him off. "I ordered dinner and it's on its way."

Akihiko slowly went down the stairs, taking his precious time with each step. Misaki shut his eyes tightly, awaiting for one of Usagi-san's 'special' greetings which consisted of being tackled to the ground and then it all depended on his mood...

I few seconds past and he was still standing. He opened his eyes with precaution and saw no Akihiko anywhere. He turned around and there he was, in the kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove.

"How was your day?" The writer asked him.

"F-Fine, you?" He stuttered.

"Fine. Though, I do have to talk to you about certain matters." He said in al seriousness.

What could it be about? And why didn't he touch him today? Not even to rustle his hair! It was odd, that's what it was. Something _must _ have happened for him to be acting that way. He just hoped he wasn't in _too_ much trouble.

When the delivery man arrived and the food was on the table, they sat together and ate in silence. Misaki thought of ways to break the silence but he knew a lot of them wouldn't work. He considered asking him about his day but he knew he wouldn't be ale to keep that going for long.

"So..."

Usagi put down his fork and waited for the continuation.

Damn! Misaki thought. What was he going to say?

"Um, so um, I was just wondering what you...wanted to tell me earlier?"

Yes, perfect! He said to himself.

"Oh well, one of your professors contacted me today." He said.

Misaki held his breath, waiting for him to continue, but he just went back to eating his food.

"AND! What did he say?" Misaki exclaimed.

"Oh, well he spoke about your behaviour...it must be improved Misaki." He said coldly.

"What!"

"Yes, he said that you were rather rude..."

"WHAT!"

Misaki stood up and shook with all his body in anger.

"Misaki, would you please calm down, I want to have a peaceful dinner."

How was this guys so calm! Was he serious? Misaki took a deep breath and sat back down with a soft 'sorry' to Usagi.

After a while of quiet, he decided that enough time had passed for he to speak once again.

"Who was this teacher?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice to a normal pitch and his temper as low as possible.

Usagi slowly wiped his mouth and put the napkin back down.

"I believe it was the literature teacher." He said, keeping his calm as usual.

Misaki opened his mouth and if the thought hadn't processed through, he would have yelled on the top of my lungs. BUT, his mind _did _process it...

The lit. Professor was Hiroki Kamijo, which meant he had spoken to Usagi-san... now that was dangerous. He had no choice but to play it safe with this one and not make a fuss.

"What did he say exactly?" Misaki was trying to sound casual, but that didn't stop his boyfriend from noticing his fidgeting.

"He just said that your behaviour was inacceptable." Usagi-san said, pulling out the chopsticks from his mouth.

"Oh... Well, let me clear up the table then."

Misaki began picking up the plates and carrying them to the kitchen. The soft clinking the plates were making in his hands made him realise he was trembling. He didn't understand; his behaviour was fine! What was Hiroki sensei talking about? It didn't seem that he had told Usagi-san anything he shouldn't...

After everything was cleaned up, Misaki began to clean the plates in the sink. From the kitchen, he stared across to Usagi-san who sat comfortably on his sofa, reading some book. He was acting normal today, which for him was the weirdest thing. He hadn't said much to him nor have touched him. He wondered if something serious was going on, although he seemed very relaxed. Misaki then had the bright idea to test him. It couldn't hurt...

When he finished his chores, he took off his apron and went up to his boyfriend.

"Well," he said with a yawn. "I'm going off to bed now." He stretched his arms behind his head and arched his back, revealing a hint of his stomach. He shut his eyes and then opened them halfway, hoping for some kind of reaction, but only receiving a grunt of approval.

Misaki's face fell and he dragged himself upstairs to his giant bedroom. Why hadn't he done anything? He hadn't even LOOKED at him or paid even slight attention to the fact that he was practically throwing himself at him.

When he opened the door to the dark room, he let in a small ray of light that shone on the side of the bed, where, for some reason, sat a box shaped object. Misaki searched the wall for the light switch and turned it on. The box on his bed was of mixed colors consisting of blue, yellow and pink; all pastels. As he got closer to it, he noticed a ribbon was tied around it and also that it wasn't just a box, it was a box SET. Of what you ask?

"LIMITED EDITION JUNAI ROMANTICA, BY AKIKAWA YAYOI"

Misaki froze in place. There they were... all the books within his reach , but he couldn't. If he did, Usagi would never let it go. Besides, this was probably one of his stupid schemes to piss him off.

"USAGI-SAN!" He yelled and appeared at the top of the staircase, holding the rather heavy box set of books.

"What is it now?" He yelled back in his dull voice.

"Why the HELL is there a box set of your BL novels on my bed!" He spat.

Misaki slowly made his way back down to the first floor and flopped the box on the couch.

"It's the limited edition one, it's not even out yet; I thought you'd like it." He said and took a sip from his drink. "It has posters too you know." He added as if it was any help.

"I don't care!" Misaki yelled and threw his arms in the air in outrage. "When will you understand that I DON'T want to read you gross BL novels about me!"

"Here." He said.

"What do you mean 'here'?" Misaki asked, lowering his voice a little.

"You said you don't want to read them...but you just don't want to read them here, right?" Usagi-san said without even looking up from his book.

"What are you...wha-" Misaki mumbled in shock.

"After receiving a complaint from your history professor, I decided it was my job to take action. See? So now you don't have to rudely barge into his house to read; you have it all here." He said and motioned gracefully to the box set thrown right next to him.

"Bu-but I.. I- HE TOLD YOU?" Misaki exclaimed and tried to hold back the fit which was just waiting to get out of his system.

This was NOT happening, he thought to himself. All this time he had been keeping it a secret to avoid humiliation in front Usagi-san but this was BEYOND worse.

"Yes he did, and I'm happy he did. I'm very concerned, Misaki. You're going around curling up with other people's boyfriends and reading BL novels." He spoke in a serious tone but Misaki could tell he was being teased by the older man. Before he knew it, he was slung over his shoulder and being carried up to the bedroom.

"And it must be mentioned that Nowaki is a very good looking individual and very nice too, so you must understand how worried I was Misaki." He said sarcastically and chuckled.

"Damn it! Put me down!" He yelled.

He opened the door to his room and threw him on the bed, not even trying to be gentle with him. He spread Misaki's legs open and slid his torso between them until his face was parallel to his. He took Misaki's lower lips into his mouth and then kissed him passionately like he always did. Their crotches rubbed against each other as the small boy moaned. Usagi pulled up Misaki's shirt and took off his own.

Leaving a trail of saliva and red marks, Akihiko kissed Misaki starting from his jaw bone, to his neck and all the way down to the bulge in his pants.

"Mmmhh~" Misaki squeaked out and shut his eyes tightly, preparing himself for what was about to come.

He heard a belt buckled clank against the floor and a pair of pants following. Then, he felt his own trousers being pulled off, along with is underwear and discarded on the other side of the room. He was exposed but there was not much he could do about it. He wanted to argue, he wanted to stop him but when he felt his warm tongue run along his hard member, the only sound escaping from his lips were his lover's name.

Several minutes later, they lay together panting, covered in sweat. Because of the heat, the covers were thrown at the feet of the bed, but Usagi-san didn't mind spooning up against Misaki. The older man grunted and pulled his lover closer and closer until his back literally stuck to his chest. He grunted and tried to fall asleep.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki started.

"Hm..."

Misaki took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Does it really come with posters?"


End file.
